


A Nightmare and Calming Love

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Nightmares, Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey awoke from a horrifying nightmare of Mal....she soon pleaded Mike to help her remove the thought from her mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare and Calming Love

**Author's Note:**

> First part is a rape nightmare, the next part is a calming passionate love making 
> 
> (Also first time I ever wrote something that features rape)

It was pitch black, nothing to see except a light bulb that flickering on and off, showing a dungeon like room. There was nothing except for two chains that was holding a female...who was trembling vigorously in horror, fear, depression but most importantly...heart break. The female had pure pale skin, her whole body was covered with scars and bruises. She had no clothing on at all, she was fully nude. Her B-Cupped sized breast was marked with bite marks and bruises. Her legs, too was covered with painful scars from being cut. Her cherry red hair was released from her pigtails, her hair was a mess. Her hazel brown eyes were filled with tears as she was bawling in fear and sadness along with her right eye having a black eye. Her arms were both chained to the wall, she was free to move but she didn't want to at all. This red haired, bruised woman name...is Zoey.

"P-Please...please I know your still in there...please break off...M-" Zoey was about to finished until her ear heard familiar whistle that made her entire spine shiver in absolute fear and terror. "NO! No god not again!" Zoey pulled on her chain, breaking to break free...but it was no use. The whistle was getting louder and closer along with Zoey's fear of what will happen to her again. "Please! Don't make it here...PLEASE!" Zoey kept pulling but it was too late. ' _Heheheheheheh...trying to break again...little red'_ Zoey's eyes widen with pure terror that was she unable to move no speak. A man with a voice like hell, opened her cell door, entering it and slowly walked to the frighten red hair.

"Ohh Zoey...will you ever learn..." The male spoke again looking at Zoey's hazel brown eyes that was showing fear. The male was tall, he had dark tan skin, wearing a black sweat shirt and dark red pants, his right hand was holding a pocket knife while he grin malevolently and snickering. His eyes with had small pitched black pupils while under his eyes were dark bags. His spiky hair was covering his left eye.

"Please Mal...I'm begging you, just let me go okay! I won't tell anyone anything...but please don't hurt me again..." Zoey pleaded the male who's name was Mal, she kneel on her knees, pleading him to leave her alone. Mal just snickered like crazy. Zoey was soon held by her throat as Mal was gripping her with his strong hands, choking her painfully. Zoey held Mal's arm but his grip was too strong.

"Please...begging will not do you no good...beside why would I let my own sex slave...to leave..." Mal licked his mouth in hunger as Zoey just stared at him in fear once more.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Mal grunted in annoyance and slapped Zoey's face, leaving a dark bruise on her cheek while her eye was tearing up a fall.

"SHUT UP! I don't care if you beg or pleaded or anything! You lost your life already...just like your hero...Mike! Hahahahaha!" Zoey just screamed t him

"YOU SHUT IT YOU...PSYCHOPATHIC BASTER!" Mal looked shocked but glared at her. "Mike isn't gone! I KNOW HE'S STILL ALIVE...AND I KNOW-" Zoey was silenced when Mal gave her another hard slap across her face. He was growling in pure rage that he replied to her in a rough rage tone.

"FOR THE FINALLY TIME! YOUR MIKE IS GONE! YOU HEAR ME, GONE! HE'S NOT COMING BACK...SO...now it's time for your punishment, my red hair slave!" Zoey struggled to break off but Mal pushed her to the solid cold stone ground as he unzipped his pants, releasing a massive 10 inched beast. Zoey tried to crawled from Mal, but he pulled her back and gripped her head. "Opened wide...heheheh" Zoey pushed away but Mal was too strong as he shoved his monster into Zoey's mouth. Zoey's muffled a scream as Mal made her suck on his monstrous erect in a hard rough pace. Mal grunted like a ravenous beast, feeling Zoey's mouth against his monster, forcing her to move even faster and harder. Zoey tried her best to get herself free from Mal's grip but it wasn't doing her any best at all. She only muffled a scream again while Mal was now fucking her mouth in a hard, fast pace that it was doing deep into her throat. "Uhhhhhh yes! Hehehehe, you can't stop it Red!" Mal grin at her as he kept deep throating Zoey even more harder.

"Mahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zoey kept screaming, feeling Mal's monster moving faster and harder that she couldn't even breath. Mal soon felt a buildup inside of him. He kept moving faster as he then force his whole beast inside of Zoey as he came a massive amount of his cum inside of Zoey's mouth. Zoey felt evey single sperm inside her mouth as Mal pull him out of her mouth but quickly held her face.

"Swallow it...NOW!" Zoey shook her head son Mal tilted her head, forcing her to swallow his cum. Zoey swallowed it all but couched up a bit out of her mouth, tasting a bitter disgusting flavor from it. "Heheheheheh, now that's done." Zoey breathed in and out very hard until Mal forced her back up and slammed her body against the wall with her back facing Mal. Mal wrapped one of his arm around Zoey's body and her throat while he gripped her waist tightly, not wanting her to get out of his hold. Zoey struggled to get free but Mal slammed her face to the wall. "Heheheheh, there's no escape at all Zoey..."

"Please...don't do it..." Zoey's eyes once again started to tear very badly Mal only snicker.

"You don't have a choice Zoey...beside, he not coming back...at all!" Mal said it against her ear while giving it a tender lick. Zoey shiver again, she didn't want to admit it...but she believe that Mike...is no longer here. Just this demonic, malevolent monster that is Mal. Mal smiled at her, tearing out and not saying a word. "Speechless...I'll fix that." Mal gave Zoey a demonic smile as he plunged his beast into her tight asshole. Zoey uttered a painful scream that it echoed throughout the whole dungeon. Mal hissed through his teeth as he started to plowed Zoey's ass in a very painful pace. Zoey screamed in absolute pain as her eyes kept tearing more and more that it streamed down her face. Mal kept going as he then gave Zoey's neck a painful bite that it caused Zoey to scream even more louder. Mal only sink his teeth more deeper into Zoey's neck that it was spilling her blood from it.

"AHHHHH STOP IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! JUST PLEASE STOP THIS...PLEASE!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I said begging won't stop this Zoey...nothing will stop this! Hahahahahahaha!" Mal laugh maniacally as he fucked Zoey even more harder and more painful. Zoey grind her teeth in pain while her eyes were shut but she still kept tearing more. Soon enough Mal felt that vibration again as he plowed Zoey more harder. "...YES! ALMOST!" Mal kept going harder and harder as he soon utter a grunting scream as he came inside of Zoey. Zoey eyes were wide open as she screamed even louder, feeling every single amount of Mal's sperm inside of her tight ass. Mal pulled out of Zoey as she shiver in horror while she held her knee against her face. "Heheheheheheh, that was fun wasn't Zoey..." Mal stared at the trembling female as he placed his pants back on. "Have a nice sleep Zoey hahahahahahahahahah!" Mal exit the cell, leaving Zoey to just once more cry to herself, knowing that no matter what...she will always be that demon slave...for the rest of her life.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zoey screamed in absolute horror and heart break that it could be heard. Mal just licked his mouth, knowing he had done a great job...torturing the red hair female. "Why...why...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY!?"

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Zoey soon scream in horror. She was breathing in and out rapidly while she touched her body. Feeling no scars or bruises but her soft fabric light pink Pajamas shirt. Zoey quickly touched her neck...no blood but her eyes...they were filled with tears. "I-I-It...happened again..." Zoey turned her head to see...a dark tan male, wearing yellow PJ pants but no shirt, showing his exposed tone chest and ripped 8 packed abs. His face...wasn't covered by his hair but he was turned away from Zoey. Zoey slowly moved her shaking hands to the male's shoulders and turn him, showing a calm sleeping boy. Zoey sighed but was still lightly sobbing from her terrifying nightmare she just had.

It has been over 3 months since All-Stars was come to an end. Mike won the season but he actually felt upset about all the trouble Mal has caused during that season Zoey, however...had it the worst. For over 2 months now, Zoey has been having the same nightmare ever single night...being a sex slave and being brutally rapped by Mike's evil alter, Mal. Zoey has told Mike about it, he felt sorry for her...he even felt guilty since if he didn't hit himself...Mal wouldn't have been release at all. Zoey always wakes up like this ever time that nightmare appeared. Her head sweats like crazy while her eyes were drenched in her tears.

"I...I can't take it no more!" Zoey whispers to herself as she then moves Mike's shoulder. Mike started to move a bit as he then awoke.

"Hmmm? Zoey?" Mike turned a lamp that was near him on as he then faced Zoey. His tired face was replaced with a shocked and worried face. "Zoey?!" Mike said in a very worried tone. In front of him was Zoey, her eyes were red from her crying and she still was crying. "W-What happened!?" Mike held her shoulder as she then sealed her eye shut while her eyes were still tearing up. Mike looked at her deep hazel brown eyes, looking through them, seeing that she's terrified, in pain...Mike realized what was going on. "It happened again?" Mike asked in a soft concerned voice. Zoey just started to hiccup and sobbed as she then slammed her head to Mike's shoulders and bawled like a sad little infant. Mike was first shocked but held Zoey tightly while he rubbed her cherry red hair that was free from her pigtails. Zoey justed bawled out 'YES! It h-h-happened...ahhhhhhhh!' Zoey kept bawling and bawling that she was drenching Mike's shoulder but he didn't gave the slightly care at all. The only thing that matter to him now...was calming down his sweet red hair flower.

Zoey sobbing lowered down but she was still sobbing a bit. Mike wiped her eyes from her tears as he held her face, slowly rubbing his thumb against her cheek. Zoey gently held Mike's hand as she squeeze it while Mike did the same. "I...I'm so sorry Zoey...this is all my fault. If I didn't enter that 5th season...this wouldn't of happened at all. Why didn't I listen to my psychologist in the first place!" Mike ruffled his hair but Zoey hugged Mike again.

"Don't b-blame yourself Mike...I know it wasn't your entire fault...I know you were t-t-trying to p-protect u-us from h-him." Zoey hiccuped in a sad tone. Mike was feeling heartbroken, seeing Zoey like this was breaking him badly.

"Zoey please...tell me is there anything at all that you want me to do...just name it." Mike looked at her with a serious face. Zoey only caress his cheek and spoke in a soft tone.

"Make love...to me. Please...just feeling you in a calm way...that all I need. Will you do it Mike?" Mike cheek burned with a deep blushed but he didn't notice it as he soon pulled her close to him and say.

"I said anything you want...I'll do it." Mike and Zoey stared at each other as Mike leaned in and gave her a kiss on her red ruby lip. Zoey kissed him back while they both removed their clothing. Mike removed her pink top and her lavender shorts while Zoey pulled down on Mike's pants, showing his bulge that was growing quickly. Zoey pounced at Mike as he held her closer. "I won't let you feel this feeling no longer Zoey...I made a promise to make sure you are in good hands...I love you so much, I won't ever hurt you..." Mike pulled her to another kiss as he then gripped his erection and enter Zoey's wet slit. Zoey utter a soft scream but Mike pulled out of her.

"Did I hurt you?" Mike asked her worried but she just lean near his face and said

"No...please don't Mike...I'm begging you.." Zoey begged him as Mike obliged her pleasing request. Mike enter back inside of her as he moved in and out slowly. Zoey moaned softly while Mike leaned toward her neck and kissed it softly. Zoey had a thought of her nightmare again except this time...it was not a nightmare but a sweet dream. Mike was close to Zoey as he was moving in and out of her, making her moan in pleasure. _"Ohhhh Mike..."_ Zoey moaned in her dream as she soon moaned in real life. "Yes...keep going like that." Zoey moaned more and more as Mike kept going but still in a slow and pleasing pace while he still covered her neck a soft kisses.

"Oh Zoey...you feel so...nice. You're so beautiful." Mike kissed her neck up to her cheek and then her mouth as he then sited up and held Zoey close to him. Zoey held Mike's face, looking straight at his deep chocolate eye as he kept moving in and out of her. His hands was holding her steady. His left hand was holding her ass while us right hand was around her back. Mike and Zoey moaned to each other as Mike speeded up his pace to a normal.

"Ahhhh...please I don't want to be hurt Mike...I just want to be pleased...slowly. Please just go slow." Zoey didn't want Mike to plow her like crazy because if he does...she'll remember every moment of her nightmare. Mike just nodded to her as he kept pleasing Zoey's wet lower region. Mike was close to climaxing as he started to breath in and out. Zoey was soon close as well. "Keep going Mike...keep going. Please promise that he won't come back...PLEASE!"

"If I have to fight him again, if I have to use my bare hands, I swear to god...he is not laying a single finger on you...il mio amore." Mike pulled Zoey into another kiss but it was more passionate as Mike kept going but only a bit faster. Zoey moaned lightly in their kiss as Mike held her tightly and soon thrust into her one last time as he came inside of her. Zoey scream passionate as she exploded her fluid all over Mike's waist. Zoey released from their kiss as she breath in and out and gave Mike a soft smile.

The two clean themselves up and held each other close without their Pajamas. "T-Thank you Mike...I really needed that." Zoey snuggled against Mike chest while Mike kissed her forehead.

"Anything for my red rose...I love you Zoey. I promise he not going to lay a finger on you...I'll take this to my grave..." Mike held her tighter, making her smile at him and just bless him with many light kisses to his face. Zoey's eyes was crying but in happiness. Mike shut off the light and went back to sleep. Zoey placed one last kiss on Mike's lips as she rested on his shoulder and went to a deep sleep...that no longer had a mark of her nightmare. Zoey may have this nightmare again...but she knows that Mike will never let her get hurt at all. She had someone who was really...her true love.


End file.
